dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Alfred Pennyworth
in production order. }} }} Alfred Pennyworth was the butler to Thomas and Martha Wayne, and later to their son Bruce, the first Batman. Before entering the Wayne family's service, he was an agent of the British Secret Service. History Alfred was once a clerk at the British intelligence. One of his projects was Project Excalibur, a missile defense program of which he had half of the launch codes. After leaving intelligence work, Alfred assumed a life as an ordinary domestic servant. He served Thomas and Martha Wayne since before their son was born, and helped to raise him. .]] When the Waynes were killed by a mugger, Alfred helped shelter the orphaned Bruce, and assisted him in his training to become a crime-fighter. Alfred was fiercely loyal to his master and would never betray him. Indeed, Alfred was like a surrogate father to Bruce; offering him guidance and advice when he could. He would continue to do so as well for Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake. During his many trials, Bruce came to rely on Alfred as a source of advice and moral support, one of the few men with whom he shared confidences. There were also multiple times when Alfred came to the rescue of Batman. Alfred was also an invaluable source of aid in all aspects of Batman's life, from keeping his home in perfect order, to helping him maintain his public facade as Bruce Wayne, and occasionally carrying out espionage and investigation on his behalf. Alfred's secret service past came back to haunt him briefly, when he was forced to leave Bruce's employ without notice to help rescue an old colleague who had been kidnapped by Red Claw. Alfred passed sometime prior 2019, leaving Bruce alone at the Wayne Manor. Legacy }} By the time Terry McGinnis adopted the identity of the Batman, Terry learned at least something about Alfred's role and relationship with Bruce, which was reflected in many ways by Terry's own relationship with Maxine Gibson. Like Alfred, Max was technically brilliant in a number of ways that made her invaluable to Terry, she was able to help him maintain his "public life" and guard his secret identity, and finally, it was a great comfort to Terry that he could share his identity and his occasional doubts with a sympathetic listener. During one of Commissioner Barbara Gordon's visits to Wayne Manor after they had reconnected, she commended the tea Bruce had made, to which he replied "I learned from the best. Now if only I could figure out how he made those little tea-cakes", which Barbara pointed out were crumpets. Abilities and equipment Alfred had no superhuman powers or abilities, nor did he claim to be extraordinary in any way. However, he was extraordinarily competent in all the fields necessary to help maintain Batman's life, from ordinary housekeeping and cooking, to mechanical maintenance and computer operation. He also proved to be a competent medic, and lab assistant. His background in intelligence also made him a skilled analyst, investigator and spy. Personality }} A traditional English butler, Alfred always kept a stiff upper lip, even under the extraordinary circumstances imposed by his master's secret identity. No matter what the situation, Alfred always responded with resolve, equanimity, and good humor. Though he and Bruce occasionally quarreled, Alfred's loyalty remained absolute. Partially this could be explained by continued loyalty to Thomas Wayne, and a traditional sense of duty to one's master. At the same time, Alfred found ways to express his pride in Bruce, and his belief in the cause he was fighting for. Also, Alfred may well have felt (not without cause) that Bruce couldn't get by without his help. Background information Alfred is one of the most familiar supporting characters from the Batman comics. In the comics, before entering service, Alfred was an actor on the London stage. It has been suggested that it was Alfred who taught Bruce the arts of disguise and impersonation. Alfred also occasionally uses his talents to go undercover himself. The animated Alfred has one very minor difference in appearance from his modern comic counterpart; his hair colour. The animated Alfred is generally always seen with white hair (not including facial hair) in more present settings, whilst his comic counterpart has black. The DCAU Alfred is shown with black hair in flashbacks however (such as in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm), implying that the DCAU Alfred is meant to be slightly older than the comic version. In the episodes "Cold Comfort" and "Over the Edge" of , and "Starcrossed" of , Alfred is jokingly addressed as "Jeeves", a reference to P.G. Wodehouse's unshakable and nearly omniscient valet character. Alfred strongly resembles Jeeves. In the first three produced episodes of , Alfred was voiced by Clive Revill. Thereafter, on the remainder of , and on , , and , he was voiced by Efrem Zimbalist, Jr.. In , "Starcrossed, Part I", Batman infiltrates a Thanagarian ship while accompanying a delegation of Earth diplomats, and wearing a disguise that resembles Alan Napier, the actor who played Alfred in the classic 1960s TV series, with Adam West and Burt Ward. Appearances and references * "On Leather Wings" * "Christmas With the Joker" * "Nothing to Fear" * "The Last Laugh" * "Pretty Poison" * "The Underdwellers" * "The Forgotten" * " " * "The Cat and the Claw, Part II" * "Heart of Ice" * "Beware the Gray Ghost" * "Prophecy of Doom" * "Feat of Clay" * "Joker's Favor" * "Vendetta" * "The Clock King" * "Appointment in Crime Alley" * "Mad as a Hatter" * "Dreams in Darkness" * "Eternal Youth" * "Perchance to Dream" * "Robin's Reckoning" * "The Laughing Fish" * "Night of the Ninja" * "Cat Scratch Fever" * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" * "Heart of Steel" * "If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?" * "Joker's Wild" * "Tyger, Tyger" * "Moon of the Wolf" * "Day of the Samurai" * "Terror in the Sky" * "What Is Reality?" * "I Am the Night" * "Off Balance" * "Mudslide" * "Paging the Crime Doctor" * " " * "Harley and Ivy" * "Shadow of the Bat" * "Blind as a Bat" * "The Demon's Quest, Part I" * "His Silicon Soul" * "Read My Lips" * "The Worry Men" * "A Bullet For Bullock" * "Avatar" * "House & Garden" * " " * " " * "The Lion and the Unicorn" * "Harley's Holiday" * "Make 'Em Laugh" * "Deep Freeze" Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * "Sins of the Father" * "Cold Comfort" * "Never Fear" * "Growing Pains" * "Mean Seasons" * "Over the Edge" * "Torch Song" * "The Ultimate Thrill" * "Old Wounds" * "Chemistry" * "Beware the Creeper" * "Judgment Day" * "Chase Me" Feature film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * "World's Finest, Part I" * "World's Finest, Part II" * "World's Finest, Part III" * "The Demon Reborn" * "Hard as Nails" * "Hidden Agenda" * "Eyewitness" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Starcrossed, Part II" * "Starcrossed, Part III" }} External links * * References Category:A to Z Category:Custodians Category:Drivers Category:Individuals with military training Category:Residents of Gotham City